The Trouble With Change
by TigerTailz
Summary: A story about growing up, discovering yourself, and learning the importance of family ...
1. Beginnings

The Trouble With Change  
  
Disclaimer: Um … *rustles random papers* … Okay here we go!! *holds them up and reads* All the characters of Tenchi Muyo are the property of AIC and Pioneer, they are NoT mine and I'm NoT trying to steal them … so don't sue me!! *carelessly throws papers into the air* This is my first fanfic so R&R and be nice … please??  
  
Chapter 1: The Trouble With Beginnings  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
Good morning daytime,  
  
Get ready for a brand new me …  
  
The morning sun shone brightly as Ryo-ohki sat atop the kitchen counter helping Sasami prepare breakfast for the rest of the family members. She swung her tiny legs back and forth happily, watching her friend as she added the finishing touches to this morning's meal.  
  
"Well, that's all Ryo-ohki!" Sasami announced brightly, wiping her hands on her apron and helping the cabbit-girl back to the ground, "Time to wake everyone up!" Ryo-ohki mya'd in agreement and skipped into the living room. "I'll take care of the upstairs. You get everyone else, okay?" the little princess asked heading over to the staircase. "Meow!" Ryo-ohki answered as she trotted toward the couch.  
  
Ryo-ohki caught sight of her first victim who was currently sprawled out on her back, spread eagle, her long limbs jutting out at assorted angles. 'Silly Ryoko,' Ryo-ohki thought as she watched her sister snore lightly. Then her eyes glittered with mischief as she stealthily crept forward, her vivid imagination running wild.  
  
I wanna be new,  
  
I wanna be just like you.  
  
I wanna be brave,  
  
I'm ready to misbehave …  
  
The notorious space pirate Ryo-ohki craftily maneuvered her space ship through the stars and toward her current target. The enemy's feeble defenses were no match for her expert tactics and abilities. The radar blipped loudly and the craft moved nearer and nearer. There was no chance of escape once her guns were locked and loaded, they wouldn't even know what hit 'em. With a furious battle cry (aka: "Mya!") Ryo-ohki pounced.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed the shocked Ryoko as she launched herself a good five feet into the air, "What the hell?" She heard a small giggle and looked down to find Ryo-ohki waving up at her, large eyes bright with amusement. "You think that's funny don'cha pipsqueak?" she asked floating downward with a chuckle and ruffling her sister's hair. When Ryo-ohki nodded the pirate smirked, "You're lucky that I like you kiddo. So what do you want, getting me up so early?"  
  
The little girl pointed toward the door under the stairs, golden eyes asking questions that only Ryoko could understand. Ryoko gave the door a distasteful look before asking, "Do I have to?" Her shoulders slumped in defeat when the cabbit-girl pouted unhappily. "Fine I'll go," Ryoko sighed. "Meow!" Ryo-ohki joyfully exclaimed, pulling her sister into a hug.  
  
Get ready for me!  
  
Just wait and see,  
  
I'm a star!  
  
The noises of machines hummed all around the pair as they ventured further into the laboratory. "Washu!" Ryoko called out noisily, "Hello? Washu, where are you?" The pirate walked on through the maze of machinery too busy yelling to notice Ryo-ohki slip off in the opposite direction. "Oh! There you are Washu," she said, finally finding the petite scientist sitting at her holo-top in one of the many sections of the lab, "Me and Ryo- ohki are supposed to tell you that breakfast is ready now." "Okay, just give me a second little Ryoko," Washu clicked a couple of keys and then looked back up, perplexed, "Ryo-ohki's with you?" Ryoko nodded quickly, turned around, and pointed," She's right over th– Ryo-ohki!?"  
  
We're almost soaring,  
  
Let's go exploring,  
  
So we can find new things to see …  
  
Wide, curious eyes scanned their surroundings, examining the strange assortment of big metal boxes, shiny buttons, tubes, and wires. There were so many amazing things here that Ryo-ohki had never seen before. Sparkly knobs and screens caught her attention and she hopped over to the prettiest whatcha-ma-jiggit and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach.  
  
Ryo-ohki figured that Mommy-Washu wouldn't get too mad if she played with this thingy-ma-bob for just a little bit. It couldn't be all that hard to work. Small fingers idly ran along the keys occasionally hitting a button or two, giggling at the funny noises that they made. Then she heard another sound, one that wasn't all that funny. Something was leaking out of the big tube above her head. Ryo-ohki didn't think that Mommy-Washu would like that.  
  
'Uh-oh!' the little cabbit thought, letting out a frightened meow. She hastily backed away, knocking into a shelf of chemicals. Ryo-ohki let out a startled yelp as different colored liquids poured onto her from the display. This was not good, not good at all. The leaking gas drifted nearer and soon engulfed the air. Ryo-ohki took one breath in … and the world took a nap.  
  
I wanna be loud,  
  
I wanna make you proud.  
  
I wanna reach high,  
  
I'm ready to touch the sky …  
  
Ryoko groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the cold floor of the laboratory. Her head was killing her and she had no clue how she managed to end up on the ground. She looked up to find Washu out cold near her feet. "Hey Washu are you okay?" she asked crawling over to the redhead and shaking her gently. "Mom?" Ryoko whimpered uncertainly when she got no response, "Mom, get up!" Washu's eyes slowly fluttered open and she murmured, "What did you say, little Ryoko?"  
  
"Nothing," the pirate snapped, embarrassed, quickly standing and turning away, "Now get up so I can find my Ryo-ohki!" Washu smiled knowingly at her eldest daughter's retreating form before getting herself off of the floor. 'Well … are you coming or what?" Ryoko questioned nonchalantly, pausing to give Washu enough time to catch up, "Do you know where she could be?"  
  
"That mess over there might be a good place to start," Washu said, trying to keep the concern out of her voice as she took in the sight of the spilt chemicals some distance off. Ryoko's sharp eyes scanned the area until they fell upon a small shape. "Ryo-ohki!" she yelled out, immediately phasing over, "Washu, something's wrong!"  
  
You can't catch me!  
  
Just wait and see,  
  
I will fly!  
  
At Ryoko's outburst Washu instantly sprinted over kneeling down next to her daughters. The genius blinked in surprise at what she found. "What happened to her?" Ryoko asked hesitantly, as Washu cradled Ryo-ohki in her lap. "I …" her mother stuttered, amazed at the change in the little cabbit- girl, "I'm not sure."  
  
No more confusion,  
  
Here's my conclusion,  
  
My life is just a mystery …  
  
Ryo-ohki stirred and opened her golden eyes to find both her mother and sister staring back at her. "Hello there Ryo-ohki," Washu whispered with a smile. "You okay pipsqueak?" Ryoko asked, "You had me worried." Ryo-ohki nodded and rubbed her eyes, but blinked in surprise when she caught sight of her hands.  
  
Replacing the brown fur that had always been there was pale, white skin. "Meow!?" she exclaimed bringing her hands to her face and feeling the same thing. Ryo-ohki peered up at her family desperately seeking answers. Was she really like everyone else?  
  
I wanna be real,  
  
I wanna truly feel.  
  
I wanna be tall,  
  
I'm ready to take it all …  
  
The many members of the Masaki family looked up from their meal as the door to Washu's laboratory slid open. Out came the redheaded scientist followed, surprisingly by Ryoko who glanced doubtfully at her mother, leaning closer to ask a question. "Good morning," Tenchi said, amazed to see the two of them acting so civilly together. Sasami scanned the group, tilted her head to the side questioningly and asked, "Where's Ryo-ohki?"  
  
You'll like me!  
  
Just wait and see,  
  
I'm brand new!  
  
Next Chapter – How will everyone else react to the new Ryo-ohki?  
  
Tailz: Hello everybody!! *waves* I wrote the little song just for Ryo-ohki … So how did'ja like it?? *blushes* Sorry if it's not any good … I'm sorta- kinda new here!! Please review and tell me if I should continue this … thanks a lot!! Buh-bye!! 


	2. Wondering

Disclaimer: Kay … just reminding everyone that the characters in this story still aren't mine!! *waves sign* AIC and Pioneer own them. *mumbles* Unfortunately … *sticks out tongue* So ya can't yell at me for stealing 'em!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Trouble with Wondering  
  
"Where's Ryo-ohki?" the question came again. "Well … ya see," Ryoko began, fidgeting anxiously under the group's inquisitive stares, "that's kinda the problem." She sidestepped slightly, revealing a small girl clinging tightly to both her and Washu.  
  
The child in question appeared to be about three years of age and her features resembled the two women that she was currently attached to. She had short, shoulder-length, red-brown hair with a streak of cyan on each side of her head. Her big, golden eyes were rounded and human-like and she had Washu's button nose. As she smiled brightly at the assembled house- members they caught sight of elongated fangs, not as prominent and Ryoko's, but still noticeable.  
  
Numerous jaws dropped to the ground with an almost audible clang. Confused and frightened by the strange looks she was receiving from her family, the now little girl whimpered reflexively and buried herself further into her sister's leg. Ryoko was bigger than Mommy-Washu and therefore much better to hide behind. Within seconds the deafening avalanche of questions began.  
  
"Augh!" Washu screamed, frustrated, "Can you all just SHUT UP for one minute and listen!?" The overwhelming noise was swiftly replaced with silence and Ryo-ohki risked a tentative peek from her hiding place. Ryoko patted her on the head comfortingly, and shifted her gaze to the fuming woman next to her. "Thank you," the redhead sighed, "now if you'll all just come inside and sit down, like civilized people, I'll try to explain this situation to the best of my knowledge."  
  
As the rather miffed ensemble shuffled into the living room, taking various couch positions, the ex-space pirate scooped her sister into her arms and dutifully followed. The cyan haired woman disappointedly gave up on her mission to seat herself as far away from her so-called mother as possible after many meowed objections from her formally furry companion. With a sigh she plopped herself down next to the petite scientist allowing Ryo-ohki to curl herself up contentedly in the small space between them.  
  
Washu cleared her throat and began her highly technical explanation of a not so highly technical situation. Dismissing the scientific terms, Ryoko mentally summed up the speech, 'Ryo-ohki got separated from Ryoko -blah blah blah- played with one of my machines -blah blah blah- and spilt some chemicals onto herself, blah blah blah. I haven't got the slightest clue what happened then, blah blah blah. I'm actually quite hungry -blah blah blah- supercalifragelousexpialidocious -blah blah blah- …'  
  
The demoness fought to keep the oncoming smirk off of her face as the others assembled quickly accepted the 'explanation.' They had absolutely no idea what Washu was talking about, but there were more than enough big words to assume that the situation was under control. It was all easily dismissed as yet another Masaki family moment.  
  
"Well," Washu exclaimed brightly, as if nothing had happened, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving!" There was a general murmur of consent and the group began to file into the kitchen, each giving Ryo-ohki an appreciative comment on their way.  
  
"The new look suits you, Ryo-ohki. You look … um … very pretty."  
  
"You make quite the lovely young lady!"  
  
"Wow! You're so cute! When did you get here? You know, you're just about Ryo-ohki's age! You two could be friends!"  
  
"Mihoshi! *sigh* You look absolutely adorable, by the way Ryo-ohki."  
  
Ryo-ohki happily lapped up the attention, huge smile plastered onto her face and eyes bright with excitement. Sasami who was the last to pass by, quickly scooped Ryo-ohki into a hug, brightly complimenting the changes. The little princess beckoned her friend toward the kitchen. With a final wide grin for her sister Ryo-ohki gladly complied, leaving the two Hakubi women alone with their thoughts.  
  
"So," Washu sighed, "What are we going to do now, Ryoko?" The former-pirate stood up and contemplated the question before replying, "I would suggest eating some breakfast." She turned to her mother, hand outstretched, "Would you like and express ticket?" Washu smiled, taking the offer, and the pair disappeared, ready for whatever was to come their way next.  
  
  
  
Tailz: Sorry that this took so long … *looks sheepish* … kinda had some delays!! First my computer wasn't hooked up, parents are redoing the basement. Then by the time it was back up my muse decided to go all negligent on me … *pouts* The nerve!!  
  
Zero: Hey … what d'ya expect!? *sticks out tongue* I got bored … sue me!!  
  
Tailz: *looks up* Said negligent muse …  
  
Zero: Ah … shaddup!! *smirk* I didn't see you getting any brilliant ideas!!  
  
Tailz: *snort*Might be cause that's your job … *ignores Zero* Well, anyhoo … thanks tons to the people who reviewed!! I love you!! 


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: *unhappy mumbling is heard* Razza frazzin!! *Zero walks in and sulks, holding up a big neon sign* Yet again, the characters are not ours! *begins to lug sign out of room* Stupid thing . weighs a ton!! *kicks sign* OwieEe!! *hops around in pain* What did I do to deserve this!? *mutters* Slave driver .  
  
Chapter 3: The Trouble With Comfort  
  
The light from the full moon shined through the window of the Masaki home and illuminated the room as Ryoko sat atop her rafter and gazed at the stars. Hugging the pillow she had taken from the couch to her chest, she contemplated the wackiness of the day. She smiled slightly as she recalled Ryo-ohki rushing immediately into the bathroom after breakfast. Perplexed, the group had followed and found her seated in front of the mirror with a huge smile on her face. She had remained in that same position for many hours afterward, completely transfixed by the girl she found in her reflection. The pirate was awoken from her thoughts by the slight creaking of someone walking on the floorboards. She quickly turned around to find Ryo-ohki looking back at her, nightgown dragging on the ground. The little girl yawned loudly and blinked up at Ryoko, the very picture of innocence. "Pipsqueak," Ryoko whispered, trying not to wake up the rest of the house, "Weren't you supposed to sleep with Ayeka and Sasami tonight?" Ryo-ohki frowned and shrugged nonchalantly in response. It was rather obvious that she didn't plan on returning upstairs anytime soon. She gave her sister a pleading look and patted the couch cushion. With a simple teleport, Ryoko was on the ground and was already in the process of unfolding the couch-bed. "What's the matter," she asked in a hushed voice, walking over to a closet to grab some pillows, "you don't want to stay with that mean Princess Ayeka?" "Meow mya!" Ryo-ohki answered, helping Ryoko pull back the sheets. "Oh! You're too big now, are you?" the elder sister chuckled, "Don't worry, you can stay with me, Baby." Ryo-ohki immediately clambered onto the bed and cuddled into her sister's arms. "Mya?" the former cabbit requested, eyes widening hopefully. "A story?" Ryoko chimed, right fang grazing her lower lip thoughtfully. At Ryo-ohki's excited, wide-eyed nod she replied, "Let me think . hmm ." Ryo-ohki settled into the blankets and waited anxiously. The pirate chuckled and contemplated her tale before beginning. "Once upon a time, in a land far away from here, there was a brave and handsome knight named . Adrian. He had fought many battles for his kingdom and served his princess well. His great victories had made him a hero among the people. But, there was one problem!" "Myao mew?" Ryo-ohki asked innocently, wondering what the problem was. Ryoko smiled down at her and continued the story, "Well . Adrian and his princess had fallen in love, and such things weren't allowed to happen. When the King found out he was very angry. He tried everything he could to separate them."  
  
*~  
  
This was not supposed to happen at all. The single greatest mind in the entire cosmos had smacked, face first, into a wall. Said 'wall' was quite metaphorical, but that was beside the point. She could find no evidence as to how Ryo-ohki had changed her form for the second time. Washu had researched almost every possibility she could think of, and all of them had been ruled out. The gas in the overhead tube was only a mild, sleep- inducing agent, which usually worked for five minutes maximum. Washu had also tested all of the chemicals separately as well as together, but had found no combination that would bring about any type of genetic mutation. Her eyes drooped sleepily and she barely stifled a yawn. She would get back to her research tomorrow, and if all else failed she could always blame it on fate. Another yawn escaped through her fingers. At this point, fate was sounding good. With a single keystroke, the original screen was replaced with a view of the Masaki living room. Washu adjusted her position on her floating pillow and watched her children appear on the monitor. She closed her eyes and listened as Ryoko continued to weave her made-up fairy tale.  
  
*~  
  
Ryo-ohki laid back sleepily as the story went on, imagining secret rendezvous and romantic scenes, lulled by the sound of her sister's voice. As is expected in fairy tales the bad guy would lose and true love would conquer all. Ryo-ohki's eyes slowly fluttered closed with the promise of perfect endings. "And they lived happily ever after ." Ryoko stated looking down to find the little girl already fast asleep. She gently smoothed her hair and concluded, "the End." Satisfied, her own golden eyes closed. Holding Ryo- ohki close she drifted off, for once, into a pleasant sleep. Safe together, they settled down for a rare nightmare-less slumber.  
  
*~  
  
Washu clicked off the video feed and after a dismissive swish of her hand the holotop disappeared. Receiving peaceful feelings from the other side of the link, the scientist smiled unconsciously. She rubbed her tired eyes with the back of a hand and slowly plodded toward her bedroom in some far- off corner of the lab, pajamas appearing sometime during the trip. Knowing that her daughters were safe she easily slipped into undisturbed sleep. This would be a good night for sweet dreams.  
  
A Little Bit o' Insanity Tailz: Aw!! How cute!! *rolls eyes* Yeah, I know Ryoko's bedtime story was cheap . *shrugs* What can ya do?? *blinks* Zero: *defensive* Stop lookin' at me like that! Tailz: Huh?? *confuzzled* Like what?? Zero: Like all: 'Ooh!' *waggles fingers* 'Blame the muse for your lack of ideas! Blah-de, blah blah!' Tailz: *arcs eyebrow* Er . I wasn't looking at you Zero . Zero: *glares* Were too!! Tailz: Was no- *huffs impatiently* Look, whatever . we've got another chapter to write before we leave!! *pleading* Let's just get moving . Puh- lease!! Zero: *unhappy* Fine! Change the subject, why don-cha! Tailz: Hard to believe you're older than me . *sighs* Sorry about Zero . she's grouchy today!! *brightens* Anyway, thanks for all of the nice reviews!! *mwaz* To the next chapter!! Tally-ho!! *disappears* 


	4. Planning

Disclaimer: *Zero walks on again, little neon sign in tow* We do not own Tenchi Muyo! *drops sign on the floor indifferently* I think you get the point, so I'll be on my way . *growls under breath* Two for the price of one, easy for _her_ to say . she's not the one carrying the stinkin' sign around!! *stalks off unhappily leaving the poor sign on the ground*  
  
Chapter 4: The Trouble With Planning  
  
It was an incredibly pleasant morning, in Ryoko's opinion at least. She was warm, comfortable, and sleeping in late with no plans of waking up anytime soon. Of course that was only her plan, but despite that minor detail, life was good. Then again all good things must come to an end at sometime. *Rise and shine, sleepyhead!* chirped a happy voice, interrupting Ryoko's plans. The pirate let out an agitated groan and mentally snapped, *Get out! G'away!* She pulled the covers over her head in a feeble attempt to ward off any response. *Well, aren't you the morning person?* Washu's mental voice continued, ignoring the icy silence that had settled in the link, *Anyway it's time to eat now Little Ryoko.* One golden eye opened in annoyance, "Fine, whatever." Washu smirked as the pirate was glomped by her sister, "We figured food would get you up." "Should've known you'd be in on this," Ryoko muttered, glancing at Ryo-ohki who in turn put on her best 'Who me?'-look and bounced up and down on the bed a couple times. With an amused snort Ryoko got up and phased into a new pair of clothes. "Guess it's time to eat!" she chimed, helping Ryo- ohki down off the bed. "Myao!" the little girl replied excitedly. "Wow!" the elder said as they disappeared into the kitchen, " You helped again?" Washu looked over at the messy, unmade couch-bed and tutted in mock disapproval, "Such a lazy girl!" She summoned her holotop and with a few clicks the couch was remade and tided up. With a smug grin her work was concluded and she made her way toward the table.  
  
*~  
  
Breakfast was amazing as usual, owing to the fact that Sasami had made it of course. Maybe getting up wasn't such a bad idea. Now all Ryoko had left to do was to slip around the corner and she could escape the torture of- "Aha!" came Ayeka's voice from behind her, "There you are, you lazy freeloader!" 'Damn," Ryoko thought miserably, 'There goes that plan!' The princess grabbed onto her collar and dragged the unhappy pirate off with a dry, "You will help me with the laundry this time demon!" All Ryoko could do in the defense was moan gloomily and be yanked along. She was finally deposited in the front yard where two baskets and a clothesline were waiting. "I trust you know how to use these," Ayeka said sarcastically, handing Ryoko some clothespins. The pirate clipped one to her nose and joked nasally, "I'm not sure, teach me Oh Gweat One!" Ayeka rolled her eyes and began with her basket, "Get going, lesser being!" Ryoko stuck out her tongue and began to hang the clothes onto the line, keeping the clothespin on her nose in spite. She went about the task in silence until childish laughter caught her attention. Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran across the grass after one another at top speed, giggling nonstop. Tag, the pirate mused silently, wasn't quite as fun with only two players. Catching sight of their sisters the two streaked over, pausing their game.  
  
*~  
  
Ayeka smiled and waved as Sasami and Ryo-ohki approached, continuing to do her chores. Ryoko, she noted, had stopped to allow Ryo-ohki to examine her clothes-pinned nose with curiosity. "Hewwo Weeo-ohki!" Ryoko greeted, causing the little girl to giggle at the sound of her voice. The princess herself couldn't help but be amazed in the difference in Ryoko's demeanor. Her gaze shifted to find Sasami creeping behind the pirate and she gave her sister a curious look. "Shh," the pink-eyed girl stealthily whispered, a mischievous smirk appearing on her pretty face. "Yeow!" Ryoko exclaimed in surprise as Sasami gently thwapped her on the arm. "Tag!" the little princess shouted already sprinting away with Ryo-ohki right behind her. "Sorry Ayeka," Ryoko shrugged, floating a few inches above the ground with an overly innocent grin, "Gotta go, I'm 'It' now! I was almost done, I swear!" The princess sighed as she took off after the two with a jubilant holler of, "Ready or not, here I come!" Ayeka couldn't help but smile as she watched the Space Pirate Ryoko, Jurai's equivalent to the boogieman, play tag with two little kids. She was all the more surprised to find herself wanting to join in, it would be most improper. On second thought, why not? She was Ayeka Jurai and she could do whatever she wished. "Hey you!" Ayeka called out, catching Ryoko off guard, "Catch me if you can, heathen!" The golden-eyed girl shook off her initial bewilderment and tore after her friend with a hearty laugh.  
  
*~  
  
Kiyone happily sat back in her seat aboard the Yagami with a pleased expression. She had finally received a well overdue raise and vacation time to boot. Not even Mihoshi could spoil her mood today. Kiyone blinked and looked around in surprise. Speaking of Mihoshi, where was her dim- witted partner anyway, they were almost home. As if summoned, the ditzy officer stumbled into the control room playing with her pink cube. "Why won't it work?" she whined dismally, producing various objects of all shapes and sizes. "Look," Kiyone began, "Forget the coffee, we'll be home in a minute." "Really?" Mihoshi asked, teary-eyed. "In fact I have to activate the landing gear right now," Kiyone explained calmly, reaching over. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" the blond exclaimed enthusiastically, mood changing in split seconds, "It's this one right?" "Yes Mihoshi," she answered, good mood improving as they hand their first successful landing all month. She appeared on the dock with a smile on her face. Ayeka stumbled over to the pair in a rather un-princessly manner, gave an enigmatic grin, and poked Kiyone on the forehead with a huff of, "You're It!" Then she sprinted away with an uncharacteristic cackle. The officer was left cross-eyed and confused until a certain pirate popped into her view. "Neener, neener, neener! You can't catch me!" she called out before rushing off again. Catching on, Kiyone tapped Mihoshi's arm and began running, nearly knocking into Sasami during the trip. "No fair! Get back here!" Mihoshi shrieked, and two more joined the ranks.  
  
*~  
  
From her seat in the shadows on the porch Washu watched the six girls run around the front yard with a wistful smile on her face. She was glad to see them all having fun together. Her smile widened as Ryo-ohki snuck up behind Ryoko and tagged her. The scientist restrained a chuckle when Ryoko whirled around and promptly exclaimed, "You fuzzy traitor!" Then proceeded to chase the hysterical little girl around. At the same time two sets of golden eyes turned to peer curiously at the exact spot where she sat. The rest of the girls peeked from their hiding places, trying to find out why the game had paused. Washu covered her mouth in surprise, she hadn't laughed out loud, had she? Remembering the link, she grimaced. There went sitting down and watching the antics in silence. With an almost inaudible swish, Ryoko appeared next to her on the steps. "Heya Washu!" she greeted with impish grin, "Wanna play?" She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by several voices. Sasami poked her head out from behind a tree, "Yeah Washu! Play with us!" Ayeka's voice came from another end of the yard, "I really must insist Miss Washu!" "Meow!" Ryo-ohki sang, beaming at her hopefully. "Do I have a choice?" she asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "That's the spirit!" Ryoko quipped, slapping Washu on the shoulder playfully, "Either way, you're It!" As the others ran for new hiding spots the cyan- haired devil took off with, "Come and get me!" Giving in, Washu joined in the mad dash with a peal of maniacal laughter. With a running leap, she tackled her daughter. Ryoko was It, yet again. The zany antics of seven crazy aliens continued well after the arrival of their final participant. This would be a take-out dinner night.  
  
Comments from the Peanut Gallery Tailz: *does victory dance* Another one bites the dust!! Zero: I don't have to carry the sign next time! Whoo Hoo! Tailz: Who said that?? *ponders* I have dubbed you 'The Sign Carrier,' hence you carrying the sign!! Zero: But . no fair! *pouts* I refuse to hold the sign! Tailz: *glares* You do want to come to Disney World, don't you Zero-chan?? Zero: *starry eyes* Disney!? *uncharacteristic happiness* Yay!! Tailz: Only if you carry the sign . Zero: *grudgingly* Fine . I get to see Tigger, right?? Tailz: Uh-huh!! C'mon, I wanna get going!! *waves* See y'all soon!! *dissappears* 


End file.
